Of X-men, Morlocks and Brotherhoods
by MariMart
Summary: OFF HIATUS Wally's not dead instead he finds himself in a mansion infirmary where he discovers things aren't normal when he sees a kid multiply, a teen make the room shake, another teen run as fast as a speedster and what exactly did that Punk Chick do? He doesn't know what's going on but he's going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Wally wakes up in an infirmary in a mansion but its not Bruce Wayne's place its a school for the gifted? What the hell? Oh and he's not dead but where is he really? And what's going on? How did he get here? and what's a mutant? and how is he going to get home? Set after the final episode of Young Justice and Xmen Evolution. Wally wakes up in the Xmen Evolution verse and Kitty, Kurt and Aster (OC) wake up in a Cadmus lab. Now the Xmen and Brotherhood are trying to figure out what happened, who Wally is and where the others are?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**Too good to be True**

* * *

**Mexico, X-Men Evolution Verse**

**Lance Alvers/Avalanche**

Lance knew it they were just no way they'd win, not them.

They were the Brotherhood, that's just the way it was.

But, he knew they had to try, Kitty was right.

It was worth the risk, and for a second he thought they had a chance.

And then the light from the pyramid fades out and Magneto falls to the ground and there's a light popping sound.

And everyone's smiling, grinning like fools, and their laughing because; Hey they're not dead!

They did it!

And Lance is turning towards Kitty and Kitty's not there, but everyone else is too busy laughing in relief to notice.

So he's searching and, doesn't realize it's gone quiet and, no one is laughing anymore.

When Toad comes up to him and, is trying to tell him something.

And he snaps a ''What?''

And the ground makes a small tremor, because Kitty is missing right now.

''Lance, man you need to chill, easy breezy.'' Pietro says, as he zooms in his direction.

And more tremors.

''Woah, what's your problem?'' asks Toad

''Kitty's missing.'' Lance says deflating

Sunspot walks up ''So is Kurt and Aster.''

''And it seems someone has come in their place.'' says Magneto, as he leans on Wanda.

''What are you talking about?'' rushes out Lance

''That's there's some weirdo, who appeared on the pyramid where the light was. Dressed in some ridiculous yellow suit, I might add.'' says Alex Summers

''We gotta tell the professor.'' pipes up Sunspot

''You can tell the professor, I'm gonna see if this weirdo was working for Apocalypse.'' Lance called walking away.

''Wait, just a minute Lance.'' called out Magneto

''Why should I? As far as I'm concerned the brotherhood doesn't follow your orders. We'll work with Mystique occasionally, kind of have to, but we don't work for you.''

''Because I don't remember everything, but I would have remembered, if that man was working with Apocalypse. And he wasn't it.''

All he got in response was.

''Tch..''

After a beat the others, rush to follow Lance.

They find him holding the weirdo, who is barely conscious, and disoriented.

''Who are you?''

The guy answers with a slurred

''I don't know. I'm KF I think or...''

And then proceeds to pass out, Lance moves to drop him, and Blob promptly catches him.

Sooner rather than later a SHIELD designated jet shows up to take them back to Bayville.

It's stifling silent, the whole ride.

Some worried about friends, the others worried about the potential enemy, or ally in their midst.

When they arrive at the mansion, everyone is in full celebration mode.

Everyone till' Lance tells Logan and Logan tells the Professor.

The Professor asks everyone to convene in the dining hall.

''My friends, we have just had an amazing victory. One that I'm sorry to say is to be short lived, as I have just received distressing news. Three friends of our have gone missing.''

Murmurs and whispers fill up the room.

Till Logan, thumps his fist hard against the table.

''It seems that Kitty, Kurt and Aster have gone missing.''

The murmurs turn frantic and louder.

''Enough!'' calls the professor

''There seems to be only one clue, a young man who was found barely conscious near the scene. He's currently passed out, and once he wakes we will be civil. And we will find out what has happened.''

Rogue, Scott, Lance, Wanda, Pietro and Jean all follow the Professor, Logan, Beast, Storm and Magneto as they make their way to the infirmary.

''Prof... Ah' know yah want us all in our rooms or whatever. But, Kurt's mah' brother and Kitty and Siren are mah' best friends.''

''And we're not leaving our old man alone again. Crazy things seem to happen when we do.'' says Pietro as Wanda and him stand together.

Lance doesn't say anything, just glares.

''Come in.'' is all the Professor says.

**Wally West**

Wally is tired and knows he's going to die, or rather fade into non-existence.

Take your pick.

It kind of sucks, because he's going out with so many regrets.

He never got to marry Artemis.

He didn't even get to propose.

Or properly hand the mantle of Kid Flash over to Bart.

He's an only child, so his parents will be devastated.

He knows the pain this is going to cause his family and his friends.

They all went through it with Tula and Jason.

Dick can't afford to lose anyone else.

And Kaldur, he takes the blame for loss so easily.

But compared to the world, and all the lives he's saving.

Well, this is an easier burden to bear than the world being destroyed.

Because if the world's destroyed, there's nothing left.

No Artemis.

No Mom and Dad.

No Dick.

No Kaldur.

No Megalicious.

No Connor.

No Bart.

No Uncle Barry.

No Aunt Iris.

No Gar.

And well... They're worth it.

So he tells his Uncle Barry to tell Artemis he loves her, knowing full and well he's a deadman walking.

Deadman running.

There's the smell of antibacteria and bleach, along with a few other smells Wally associates with hospitals.

Why does it smell like hospital?

He's dead isn't he?

None the less he tries opening his eyes and his first thought is?

He's not dead.

He's not dead!

But where is he?

This doesn't look like the league's infirmary and anyone important in his life knows what his mom once called his extra-curricular activities.

So why is he not in the league infirmary.

There's some whispered talking and then one exclaimed.

'' I think he's awake.''

And an authoritative.

''Someone go get the Professor.''

Then a guy with red sunglasses, a girl with a white strip in her hair and a guy with really long brown hair, come into view.

Then all at once

''I'm Scott you're at-.''

''Who are yah?''

''What do you know about-''

''Enough.'' a voice coming from the door says.

Then a bald man in a wheelchair comes into view, followed by a red head.

''Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, you are currently in the infirmary of my home.''

And Wally is really confused on what's going on, his body exhausted causes him to promptly pass out.

Again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry if you read this before I changed the summary and the author's note (sheepishly smiles :)**

**Anyway I hope you like it, I don't know if you need to read my other fic' in order to understand what's going on. But you might want to take a look :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally wakes up in an infirmary in a mansion but its not Bruce Wayne's place its a school for the gifted? What the hell? Oh and he's not dead but where is he really? And what's going on? How did he get here? and what's a mutant? and how is he going to get home? Set after the final episode of Young Justice and Xmen Evolution. Wally wakes up in the Xmen Evolution verse and Kitty, Kurt and Aster (OC) wake up in a Cadmus lab. Now the Xmen and Brotherhood are trying to figure out what happened, who Wally is and where the others are?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

''**Who''**

**Wally West**

The second time Wally wakes he knows he's alive and vaguely remembers people asking him questions

And instead of waking up in a jolt it's slower, like his eyes are weighed down and heavy.

So as he slowly wakes up he hears voices, all young, three masculine, two feminine.

One of the masculine voices who sounds very young, is the first Wally hears.

''This is boring, can't we do something else. I heard Beast and Forge are doing cool sciency things we should go check it out. Or maybe we can convince Miss Monroe to make a snow day.''

''Not that I don't like the way you think, but do you really think that would happen? Besides, this is important.'' says another masculine voice this one slightly older but still young.

He can't make it out what the younger voice is saying, but he is grumbling.

''Yeah, no snow days, there is no way you're ruining this sunny day for me.'' says another masculine voice

''Hear, Hear...'' cheers a feminine voice

''Kid does have a point though, we could be enjoying a nice beach day today.'' says another feminine voice

''I'm in, haven't been able to surf for a while.'' says a masculine voice

'' Sounds good to me, we haven't had a day to relax since forever. Parental lock downs, then we come here and everyone's all in a panic.'' says a feminine voice.

" Yeah, it'll be just like when went to the island. Except without the volcanic rupture.''

''Hey, I fixed it!'' says a feminine voice

''No, offense Amara.''

''No, we're not going.''

''Come on Bobby don't be such a buzz kill.'' says a male voice

''Yeah, Bobby.'' says the younger sounding male voice

''Alex don't encourage Jamie.'' answers back Bobby

''Oh come on, it'll be like old times.'' says the feminine voice that is not Amara

''Oh, you mean like when we went on joy rides and got Lance into serious trouble.'' retorts Bobby

It's right about then when Wally gains the strength to push his eyelids open, and lift his head slightly.

''You guys went on joyrides and let someone else take the fall, not cool.'' is the first thing Wally says.

What happens next makes his eyes widen.

He's either seeing double or the young voice who obviously belongs to the 13(?) year old boy just multiplied into four after bumping into one of the girls.

''Good going, Jamie.'' admonishes, the guy with the long surfer blond hair, that Wally is pretty sure is Alex.

''Hi.'' waves a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, that Wally identifies as Bobby

''Hi, why is there more of one of him?'' Wally asks his eyes slightly narrowed as he stares at Jamie.

''Would you believe concussion?'' says a girl with Asian features

The rest of the teens turning to glare at her, as if it's her fault he asked.

''Seeing how I'm only seeing quadruple of him, and not you two. I'm going to go with no.''

''Yeah, didn't think so.'' she says back

And now they're all looking at each other.

Till' Bobby is speaking again.

''Jamie just don't stand there go find, Logan, Storm, Beast, the Professor, and why you're at it, you should probably get Rogue, Lance, Jean and Scott.''

''Why me?'' Jamie grumbles

''Because there are four of you.''

The kid Jamie grumbles, and runs off, and Wally is pretty sure he sees more of him multiplying as he runs off.

As soon as Jamie leaves the room is left in awkward silence, it's almost tangible.

''So, who are you?'' says Wally smiles disarmingly, he pretty much knows, but he's trying to figure out the situation at hand, and this seems like the easier question.

''Ah-em,'' Bobby clears his throat

''I'm Bobby, this is Amara.'' he, says pointing to the hispanic looking girl.

''Hi.'' she says, giving a bright smile and a small wave

''This is Alex.'' he says pointing to the surfer dude

''Sup, man.''

Wally doesn't know what to say that, because he has no idea what's going on. So he just nods.

''This is Jubilee.'' Bobby, says pointing to the Asian girl.

''Nice to meet you, so who are you?'' she asks pointedly

Bobby shoots her a look, and all of them are looking at him expectantly, and Wally's not sure what to say.

Because he's not sure where he's at, how they found them, or ''who'' they really are.

His first thought is to say Barry, but he dismisses it quickly.

Then he thinks Bart, Bart's from the future, and technically doesn't exist.

He can't be traced, back to the Flash family.

''Bart.''

''Bart.'' the girl Jubilee snickers

Before Wally can retort, Alex does.

''Your one to talk, Jubilation Lee.'' says Alex, smirking

''Shut up. Ugh... I knew I never should've told you my full name.''

''But you did'' is implied in the way his smirk, turns into an innocent looking grin.

Amara and Bobby exchange a look, and roll their eyes.

Then there's a swooshing sound of a door opening, and a teenage guy, with shaggy long brown hair enters the room.

The poster child for teenage angst, with the way anger seems to radiate off him.

Following him is a goth girl with brown hair and white streak, taking hurried strides, eyes filled with, worry.

After that a red head and a guy in red sunglasses.

The guy in sunglasses, turns to Bobby.

''You did good Bobby sending Jamie, but you guys can leave now.''

It's an order not a suggestion, Wally takes note.

''Sure thing, Scott. By the way his name is Bart.''

_Who's Bart?_

_Oh, right._

_Yeah just talk about me, like I'm not here_

Wally thinks to himself.

The girls follow Bobby out, but Alex lingers.

''Alex...'' says Scott in a reprimanding tone.

''Ah... Come on Scotty don't you want to spend time, with your favorite brother.''

Scott's body language relaxes, and Wally thinks his eyes probably have soften.

''Alex you're my only brother and we can hang out later.''

Alex rolls his eyes dramatically, but leaves all the same.

Wally doesn't see it coming, but Shaggy is suddenly right in front of him looking particularly angry.

''What do you know about Apokolips*?''

* * *

**Authors Note: Haha... So I'm going through each chapter and putting the summary for this fic' and not Of Sirens, Kitty Kats and Creepy Crawlers...**

**Anyway if you're new reading this please share your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wally wakes up in an infirmary in a mansion but its not Bruce Wayne's place its a school for the gifted? What the hell? Oh and he's not dead but where is he really? And what's going on? How did he get here? and what's a mutant? and how is he going to get home? Set after the final episode of Young Justice and Xmen Evolution. Wally wakes up in the Xmen Evolution verse and Kitty, Kurt and Aster (OC) wake up in a Cadmus lab. Now the Xmen and Brotherhood are trying to figure out what happened, who Wally is and where the others are?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**Ok quick note: remember when I said**** IF I it would be cool with it if I had like a separate fic for what happens to Wally until...(ideas that are in my head but fuzzy.) Tada!**

* * *

**Now we return to your regular scheduled programming****:**

**Why?**

**Wally West**

Wally doesn't see it coming, but Shaggy is suddenly right in front of him looking particularly angry.

''What do you know about Apokolips*?''

And then there's a whoosh; a very familiar sudden whoosh, the whoosh a speedster makes.

And it's not Uncle Barry, or his ''cousin'' Bart or even Jay.

It's some white haired teen who is struggling as he holds onto Shaggy.

He the white haired teen who Wally dubs Silver Streak gets pushed back as the room trembles.

And just as quick, there's a girl screaming ''Pietro!'' and then Shaggy's clothes are wrapping around him like a straitjacket.

Shaggy is grabbed roughly by the collar and a punk rocker chick is holding him down and threatening(?) him.

And just when Wally doesn't think things can get in weirder he feels the familiar presence of a telepath.

_**Stop**_

Ok, Wally is freaking out a speedster who's not a Flash, and a telepath who is definitely not Megalicious or J'onn.

And it feels wrong.

Wally belatedly realizes there is a man, a bald man in a wheelchair who is speaking.

''What on earth is going on here?''

And another man who is gruff; and kind of beefy is separating Punk Rocker Chick and Shaggy.

And another man in a suit with grey hair is pulling Silver Streak and Punk Rocker Chick by the ear.

It's the goth girl who speaks up.

''Professor, Ah not sure what exactly happened. But Ah came in here n' Lance was questioning the poor guy about Apokolips. And well... I guess Jean contacted yah and Scott's powers aren't really indoor friendly.''

The Professor(?) sighs, closing his eyes.

''Logan, Erik if you would please escorting the students out.''

''Professor!'' calls the goth girl

While the redhead and Scott nodded.

''Pietro, Wanda come let Charles handle this.'' said the old european looking man

The other man who was holding Shaggy spoke up then.

''You sure Chuck?'' glancing meaningfully at Wally

''I'll be fine Logan.''

''Rogue, I understand you're worried about the others but you need to be patient, this young man... Bart deserves time to acclimate to the situation at hand.''

''Yes, Professor.'' Rogue said shoulders slumping

_What type of name is Rogue?_

That was not the only thing on Wally's mind, he did not like the way Charles/Chuck/Professor said his name.

If Wally was a betting man; which he wasn't if Artemis didn't kill him, for gambling his Mom would have his hide, anyway IF he was he'd bet that the man knew Bart wasn't his name.

Wally didn't like this at all, too many unexpected variables.

As everyone lumbered out of the room, the Professor/Charles/Chuck wheeled himself next to Wally's bedside.

It was silent for a while as the two studied each other.

''My name is Charles Xavier headmaster of this school, the Xavier Institute for the Gifted-Wally snorted _The gifted you don't say, and why does that sound like the G is capitalized?-_ the students have taken to calling me Professor X. You are in the infirmary wing of the institute.''

Wally thought carefully about what to say next, he may have gotten used to convert ops and the art of deception.

But he wasn't Dick or Artemis yeah he could lie, but how long would he be able to keep up the lie.

How long was he going to be here?

How long had he'd be here?

Where was here exactly?

Yeah vague questions and subtlety could work.

''I'm Bart, Bart Grayson(Dick called him his brother in but blood, he'd probably be glad he was trying to use an alias) how long have I exactly been down for the count so to speak?''

''A week.''

''A week?''

''A week.''

''How'd I exactly get here?''

''My students came across you and brought your injuries to my attention so you were placed in the infirmary to ensure your recovery.''

_Yeah, uh-huh... There's no way he isn't being vague on purpose._

''Why here? Why not the hospital?''

''I believe like my students and myself that you are gifted. That you hold the X-gene that you are a mutant.''

''Uh-huh.'' was Wally's intelligent response along with a hand gesture that clearly said tell me more.

''If you were in fact an X-gene carrier then you would've been in danger the minute the hospital would've ran diagnostic test. The local authorities along with MRD would have been contacted and I fear what might've happened.''

_What the hell is the X-gene!? Or a mutant? Is that like a meta-human and the meta-gene. And the MRD? That doesn't sound good. Why would he think I was one of them anyway? I have a bad feeling._

''Why?''

''Pardon, I don't believe I understand.''

''Why would you think I'm one of you?''

''Do you remember anything before you woke up?''

''A little but there's some blanks.''

''The way my students came across you was a bit unusual in nature.''

''Stop beating around the bush be straight me with me Professor.''

''It's a bit of a long story I'm afraid.''

''I'm stuck in bed and have been asleep for a week. I've got time to kill.''

''I believe it would be best if you had first hand-witnessed accounts. (the Professor touched his right fingertips to his forehead) Roberto please come to the infirmary and bring Wanda and Alex with you.''

Wally knew he only spoke out loud for his benefit.

_Wait Wanda was the crazy Punk Rocker Chick who turned Shaggy's clothes into a straight jacket. Greaat!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Good Question, Next Question**

**Wally West**

In a matter of minutes three teenagers wait no four walked through the door.

Punk Rocker Chick (Wanda?), a latino looking guy (Roberto?) and the surfer dude he met earlier Alex and the bonus guess was ''Rogue'' or ''Goth Girl.*''

''Rogue?'' question the Professor.

''Ah thought I'd be the best ta explain Apocalypse 'cause of mah... role in things.''

The Professor seemed to take some time to think it over before nodding his agreement.

''Bart this is Rogue.'' he introduced gesturing to the ''Goth Girl.''

''Rogue?'' because really.

The girl snorted ''You don't see me makin' fun of yer name 'sides Rogue suits me better than Anne Marie.''

Wally found himself agreeing with her she looked nothing like an Anne Marie.

The Professor cleared his throat.

''This is one of my other students Roberto Da Costa.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''This is the daughter of an old friend Wanda Maximoff.''

The girl gave the Professor an odd look, nodded and said a simple

''Hello.''

''And I believe you've already met Alex Summers.'' stated the Professor gesturing to Alex

Wally nodded.

''So... You said you would explain things.''

''Bart, you were found after a tragic event happened.'' the Professor began.

''What kind of tragic event?'' questioned Wally

''A battle you showed up right after Rogue sent Apocalypse in a ''time vortex thing.'' And then my Father was no longer brainwashed, and Aster, Kitty and Kurt were no longer there and you were there dressed in an ugly yellow color.'' summed up Wanda liked she didn't just dump a bunch of information on him.

''A battle? An apokoliptic army came to earth? What do you mean time vortex thing? Your dad was brain-washed? Whose Aster, KItty and Kurt? AND where was the league in all this mess?''

''Bart, I know you must be confused but all will be explained.'' The Professor said with a pointed look towards Wanda

Wanda shrugged.

''Ah know this is confusing um... There was... Ah don't even know where to start...''

''The beginning.'' said Wally his patience was running thin.

''Do ya know what a mutant is?'' asked Rogue after a beat of silence.

''No.''

''You do not?'' asked the Professor.

''I just said that.''

The Professor face bore shock and the teenagers were looking at him like he was some wierd abstract concept.

''I'm guessing I should.''

Before the Professor could answer Roberto spoke up.

''How do you not known there was the trial, Juggernaut, the meeting on whether ''we'' would be allowed in public schools, the sentinels, what just happened last week.''

''Ok so someone want to actually explain anything?''

The Professor wheeled himself over to a counter and pulled a draw open and grabbed a remote, pushing a button he turned on a monitor.

From there he went to a video file labeled ''Sapien/Superior'' and selected it.

The screen showed news footage of a trial where a women with pristine silver hair and deep caramel skin and a furry blue guy were in court arguing the defense of ''mutants.'' The footage then switched to a battle Rogue was there the redhead he saw earlier that Scott guy, and a few others Wally didn't recognize. They were fighting against some giant of guy in a red suit and a helmet over a dam. The footage changed to some news reels warning about the danger of mutants and APV's on mutant fugitives, Rogue was one of them. The footage changed to huge robots that apparently were called Sentinels hunting down mutants some of them he recognized as students he'd seen. The footage switched to news coverage on a meeting about whether mutants should be allowed in public schools. The footage then switched to a five minute documentary narrated by the professor on mutant genetics.*

''That was informative.'' was all Wally could think of to say.

''It's a lot of information to take in.''

''You were a fugitive?'' asked Wally directing his question to Rogue.

''Yes. I didn't do nothin' it's prejudice people thinkin' mutants are the monsters hiding in the dark. We just was... scared a few times people have found out about mutants in the past* and well the experiences were never good we was just waitin' for a good time to be accepted. But that just didn't happen.'' answered Rogue shifting in a defensive stance arms crossed over her chest.

''I didn't think you did anything. This is just... a lot.''

It was silent for a while.

Wally's mind was racing searching for plausible answers on this information he never heard of before. How had never heard about this before. With the revelation of the Reach and the Meta's there had been talk about putting laws in place to protect them from being exploited. Meta's being taken in by STAR labs one of the most ethical science institutes you could find to make sure there was no ill-side effects. Wally had a bad feeling.

''How did you guys find my again?'' asked Wally

''Professor why don't we just show him?'' suggested Roberto

''No.'' answered Wanda with clear disdain

'' I'm not a big fan either Prof.'' answered Alex

''Ah'm ok with it.'' answered Rogue

''Ok with what?'' asked Wally

''With your permission, Rogue and Roberto would like to show you their memories of what happened.''

Wally didn't answer right away.

On one hand it would get him the information fast. And he liked fast.

On the other hand he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt letting someone in his head that wasn't Megalicious. But technically he wouldn't be in his head he'd be brain-sharing or thought-sharing with them. Kind of like the time everyone lost their memories but different. And he really did need that information.

''Ok.'' Wally agreed.

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. School is Urghhh... And finals are coming up and just bleh. Also don't know if you guys know but this is a companion fic to Of Sirens, Kitty Cats and Creepy Crawlers so maybe go check it out 'K?**

***So the video is like a compilation of video files that the Prof. thought were important. The last one, the documentary in my imagination is what the professor has taken to showing new students as well as their parents to explain what mutants are. The video also tries to shed a good light on mutants and that humans and mutants should get along.**

***This is me referring to Logan's past and anything you can remember happening in the show that was a bad reaction to mutants.**

**Answering/Responding to Reviews:**

**PinkSakuraFlower1: I hope this met your expectations and I'm glad to hear I'm writing Wally believably. **

**txpeppa: I'm glad to know I caught your interest :) I don't know to me Jubilee is sassy so I tried to portray that. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to write Jamie doing that but it was fun. My mom ear pulled me and my brothers many times. Well I wrote Wally's reaction like that because yeah there are lots of people in the league with powers but characters who are metas and not neccesarily superheroes or villainsare new to YJ series (it happens in the last season). Anywho I feel like the x-men in xmen evolution kind of develop into heroes but are not the same as the league due to all the prejudice they endure. ( I don't know if I'm making sense anymore)**

**Kitty Cat: Glad to know you like it :) and think it's awesome. **

**I do want Wally and Pietro to bond or something but I don't when I'm going to write that in but it'll happen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't anything but Aster so you know don't sue me because this is a disclaimer, and I don't make money off this that's why I have an actual job where I do manual labor and stuff...**

**The Mind**

**Wally**

Wally wasn't sure what he was expecting when the Professor pulled him into Rogue's and Roberto's mind. He thought it would be some wierd mesh of both them or something but it was actually just a mansion foyer. That Wally was pretty sure was the foyer of the school.

''So, this is what two minds together looks like?'' mused Wally curiously

''In this case yes. For Rogue and Roberto their minds searched for a place that was significant for them the mansion is significant for them both. If they didn't have a significant place that was the same then it would be an overlapping memory of two places.'' answered the Professor who was not in a wheelchair slightly surprising Wally.

''So how'd does this all work exactly?'' asked Rogue

''It seems that the mansion rooms are your 'memory boxes' so to speak. To access a memory you must find the right room.'' answered the Professor

''How do we know which ones the right one?'' asked Roberto

''This is part of your mind all you need to do is think it and subconsciously you should be able to find your way.''

Next thing you know Roberto is taking off.

''Hey wait up!'' Rogue shouted after him

''Come on Rogue you gotta keep up.''

''Brat.'' grumbled Rogue as she went after them.

Wally running to catch up to the both of them, while the Professor just walked calmly.

Wally was a bit upset to find he couldn't use superspeed.

_Must be a brain thing_

When Wally and Rogue arrived Roberto was there waiting at the door, not exactly surprising, but the fact the Professor who had been walking was there too was.

Roberto opened the door and a scene played out all around them.

It was different from what he was expecting he thought it would be like a movie but it wasn't like he was watching a memory it was more like he was Roberto.

_**He could see Wanda, Alex and three others he didn't know a boy who was blue with a tail and pointy elf-like ears, and a girl brunette kind of on the short side with pale blue eyes and lastly another girl black curly hair and pale green eyes slightly shorter than the brunette.**_

_**They were on a jet and there was military-looking personnel everywhere.**_

_**Stomping around, taking orders, giving orders, using all kinds of techs and taking all kinds of different readings.**_

_**He could hear the roar of the jet engine and feel adrenaline pumping in his veins, his mouth was dry, his body warm and perspirating.**_

_**Eventually the jet landed and he and the others exited the jet. **_

_**And began heading for a what looked liked a small brick pyramid.**_

_**Immediately Wanda started sending blast (of what Wally didn't know) at the mini-pyramid that was glowing, along with Alex's laser hand blast. He (Roberto) surged forward his whole body felt invogaratedling strengthen and powerful, when Wally saw his (Roberto's) arms he was surprised. His (Roberto's) skin was black like obsidian and hand a red fiery glow. He (Roberto) began to attack the mini pyramid. But was stopped by metal debris that revealed to be controlled by a man in purple and red. It was Wanda's dad from earlier or who Wally thought was her dad, what did the Professor call him? Erik.**_

_**He attacked them head on it was brutal, his daughter tried to reason with him and when that didn't work the team began splitting up trying to multi-task.**_

_**Three would go after Erik and the other three would go after the mini pyramid.**_

_**Wally watched as the three unknowns went after Erik, the boy in blue constantly teleporting and the girl who seemed to just walk through anything he threw at her advancing towards him; while curly seemed to be screaming which seemed to be putting Erik in pain and made him waver each time. Weirdly enough every time she screamed he felt a residual feeling of pain, rage, or fear. It was wierd. Things began to go badly for the team they were getting overwhelmed and pummeled when a tremor hit the ground and a white streak blurred by revealing Pietro. **_

_**Along with Shaggy, a big, big, blonde guy and a guy who made Wally think toad.**_

_**After that they were able to push back a bit more with the added help but even then it was like they were fighting a losing battle. And just when they were about to be dealt a blow that would kill at least half of them. There was a bright light and a poof sound and Erik was falling limp on the ground as the mini pyramid lost it's glow and power.**_

_**Then Wally(Roberto) and the others began to celebrate only to get worried as they noticed, blue boy, the brunette, and curly were gone.**_

The next thing Wally knows he's back in the hallway.

It's silent for a while.

''So that was interesting.'' Wally opens with

''Ok, I got questions. Question number one: What are your friends name because I've just been calling them Blue Boy, the Brunette and Curly?''

''In that order, Kurt or Nightcrawler, Kitty or Shadowcat and Aster or Siren.'' answered Roberto

''Ok, wait Aster?'' Wally asks double-checking because no way.

''Yeah she was named after a flower or something supposedly her parents are hippies.'' answered Rogue

_Huh Aster a flower_

''Right. Next question was I supposed to feel something?'' Wally asked vaguely

''Feel what?'' asked the Professor curiously

''You know the pain, rage and fear.''

''Oh, you're talking about Aster I honestly forgot about that.'' answered Roberto

Wally makes a face because seriously that made no sense.

Rogue sensing his dilemma answers his unspoken question.

''Aster's an empath that screaming she was doing was making Magneto feel those things. The feelings you felt were small ''pieces'' that slipped away from her as she was directing them towards Magneto. She's gotten better at it, but if you're around her even, if she's not directing it towards you. You'll feel it, not enough to do any real damage but you'll feel it.''

Wally nodded that kind of made sense.

''Alright what was with the glowly-mini-pyramid?'' asked Wally

''The pyramid's were created by a time-traveler that became pharoah. Apocalypse killed him and took the possession of the pharoah that mini-pyramid was actually the top of a pyramid. The technology is a little beyond our grasp but it was more less a doomsday weapon that would've killed off all human life.''

''So time-traveler pharoah, pyramids are future tech, and you said human life.'' Wally summed up.

''Yeah, human life Apocalypse was a bigot.'' announced Rogue scornfully

''Ok then what about the poof and the bright light?'' Wally asked

''The poof?'' asked Roberto

''Yeah the bright light went off the same time as a poof.''

''That must've been Kurt.'' Rogue said

''So you're blue friend ported the same time as the pyramid turned into light show before flickering out. What exactly happened there.''

Rogue smiled

''I can show ya.''

Rogue walks ahead instead of running they reach a door she turns to open it.

_**Wally (Rogue) is on a jet by himself sitting next to a boy with pale sickly looking skin and a **__**woman**__**who**__** Wally believes is his mother.**_

_**A man in an eyepatch comes up to him (Rogue) telling him it's time.**_

_**Wally can feel himself smiling at the boy, as he reassures the boy's mother ''It's okay, Mrs. Leech. This is as far as Dorian has to go.'' he hears a feminine voice say that he knows is not his own. He (Rogue) kneels down to the boys at his level. ''Please, don't be scared. Like ah said, the ability you have to shut down energy around you will help save a lot of people. Ah'm just gonna borrow it for a while. Are yah ready?'' again hearing Rogue's voice as he(Rogue) takes off his glove and touches the boy's forehead.**_

_**The boy falls limp and he's (Rogue) being picked up by a blonde guy and their shooting off into the air it feels like that one time when Connor had picked him up and super jumped with him. It was way better than sky diving. Adrenaline is kicking in but he (Rogue) keeps calm and focused.**_

_**The blonde guy drops him (Rogue) off at the Sphinx where he(Rogue) walks past a passed out Scott and sends a blast to blue woman with red hair who just turned into a panther to attack a man(Wolverine) Wally remembered seeing but is not sure who he is. The woman turned panther promptly passes out right. Wally (Rogue) runs through a demolished wall to face off who Wally is sure is the Apocalypse guy. Wally (Rogue) sends some kind of nullifying blast at Apocalypse preventing him from channeling whatever into his machine/pyramid/capsule thing. By order of the man from earlier he (Rogue) seals him into the machine and turns it on as the run off trying not to get caught in what from Wally's understanding is a time-vortex.**_

Wally opens his eyes and he's back in the infirmary.

His mind going a mile and minute he has a theory it needs some work but it's plausible.

''I think I know what happened.'' he says smiling grimly

* * *

**Author's note: So, I took forever but I actually have legitimate reasons this time. So I started a new job, got sick, and had a wedding to go which I went to when I was sick, then I have friends and family members who b-days are waaay too close together. Anyway, i'm still sorry but I wanted to let you know I wasn't just you know being completely lazy. Please give me feed back on the whole memory thing and mindscape, I've seen different version and stuff and I seen so many people do amazing jobs of describing it. And I know I didn't do amazing but I don't think I sucked either.**

**Also I realized I took like almost two months to update and that's just really sucky so sorry again. Anyway miraculously this fic has had 1,129 views and has 16 followers and 11 favorites you guys and gals are amazing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took forever thank you for not giving up on this story :) Also I don't get payed for this or maybe I would have updated sooner also I don't own any of these awesome characters.**

**Hypothesis**

**Wally**

''Please don't leave us in suspense.'' Said the Professor

Wally wasn't entirely sure of his hypothesis as he didn't fully comprehend Kurt/Nightcrawler/Blue Boy's abilities or even Apocalypse's machine but he had an idea. From his understanding of Quantum Physics and Astrophysics which to be perfectly honest was more of Bart's specialty than his but it was the only idea he had. Nonetheless he shared his hypothesis with the Professor and the teens.

''I may be wrong but I think that when Rogue sealed Apocalypse's in the time machine and Kurt teleported with the others. Apocalypse's machine temporal shift merged with Kurt's dimensional space shift as they converged at the exact same time, while simultaneously affecting me as I was vacuumed into the speed force which I know for sure my Uncle used before to travel through time and that speed force energy has been used to utilize multiverse inter-dimensional travel.'' Wally stated

The Professor seemed contemplative.

Wanda had her right eyebrow raised.

''What the hell is the speed force?'' (Rogue)

''Time travel?"' (Alex)

''Multiverse?''(Roberto)

''Ah... right. Well we kind of shared a mind so I guess I should trust you.'' Said or rathered questioned Wally

''That would be appreciated.'' The Professor replied

Wally rubbed his hands together and clapped.

''Ok, so uh... It's like this. I think I traveled here possibly from another dimension and that your friends are in well my 'home' dimension. And back home I have access to this thing called the speed force which I gained by re-creating an experiment my uncle accidentally made it which gave him that same access. So there was a thing going on back home world saving business y'know? And there was well calling it a bomb would be a huge understatement but basically a nuke would cause 95% less damage. This chrysalis had the power to destroy a whole continent. But if a speedster could manage to create a vacuum, a blackhole if you will that would absorb the blast all would be well. So my uncle and my cousin set out to do that. I had kind of retired from heroing but I decided they needed the help which they did. But the thing is my uncle and cousin have always been faster than I have. So the only way that the plan would actually work is if I acted as an escape valve so to speak.''

''What does that mean?'' Asked Alex

''It means he would have needed to sacrifice himself in order for the plan to work, in order to save thousands of lives.'' Answered the professor

''Did ya?'' Asked Rogue

''I did and instead of ah... well I wound up here. And I'm glad to be alive and all but I going to need your help. Because one of the main reasons I think my hypothesis is correct is because I can no longer feel the speed force.''

All at once all the teenagers looked at the Professor even Wanda surprisingly, Wally had the feeling she kept most adults or people at an arm's length. Wally wondered what he had done or maybe didn't do to gain her trust.

''... If you would permit I would like to check if your memories.''

''Like sift through my memories?'' Asked Wally for clarification

''Yes, you must understand while I would like to believe your tale. It sounds more of a tall tale than the truth.''

Despite the situation Wally couldn't help but snort ''Says the headmaster of a school for mutants with powers included but not limited to teleportation, multiplying oneself, telepathy, empathy, and density shifting.''

The Professor said nothing and continued to wait for Wally's answer to his question.

''Sure, why not? This won't be the first time I have had a telepath in my head.''

The Professor raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Wally just tapped his temple with his right index finger replying ''You'll find out in a bit, Professor.''

He felt the probe of the Professor's mind entering his and he quickly to the Professor's surprise guided him to what he felt were the appropriate and relevant memories.

**December 24th 2007* **

_It's Christmas Eve and Aunt Iris is bringing her boyfriend over and Mom, Dad, Grandma, and basically all the adults are all excited because they think Barry's going to pop the question soon. Wally's excited for an all too different reason, growing up his mom always said he was precocious while his dad just said he was too smart for his own good. But really they're both right. Because while everyone was fooled by Barry Allen, 13 year old Wallace Rudolph West was not. The guy was always late, had the most ridiculous excuses and sometimes it looked like he was shaking so fast he was practically vibrating and then stop when he realized it. Wally eventually came to the conclusion that Barry Allen had to be a drug attic. It was so obvious but his parents didn't agree, his mom thought it was cute that he was jealous that he wasn't the only man in his favorite aunt's life and his dad told him to stop being disrespectful towards a good man. _

_Wally however was stubborn and started looking to gather evidence, telling his parents he was going to head to the arcade/library/friend's house after school instead heading to the Central City 15th precinct to keep an eye on Allen. It was on one of these days where he witnessed one Barry Allen transform into the Flash. _

_Wally was intrigued, and warmed up to Barry right after trying to find information another way. His parents and aunt were too happy to question his sudden change, just figuring that he realized that Barry wasn't going anywhere and decided to do the mature thing and get to know to him. _

_So, yes Wally was excited because he knew exactly what time he needed to sneak out and go to Barry's apartments and exactly where he left his spare key taped to the bottom of his welcome mat. When all the adults were still up at 1 am, drinking coffee and eggnog and sending young Wally off to bed. Wally acted sleepy convincing enough and went to his bedroom grumbling that he wasn't a baby the whole time. After 30 mins waiting for his mom to do her check in on him, which seriously he was 13, a teenager already what was her deal? _

_After she came in he waited 20 mins and then escaped out the window and taking his bike to Barry's. When he arrived the key was right where it should be and he entered the apartment no problem. He searched everywhere before finding a cabinet with a lock, and then he searched for the key which took forever to find. Eventually he found it when he got the munchies and headed to the kitchen and found it in the freezer of all places. When he got the cabinet opened it was better than he expected. SCIENCE! Of course beautiful science held the answer. The file contained in depth information about something called the Flash Experiment. Well it was 4:18 in the morning and Wally was hyped up on sugar and coffee he just had to try it out especially since the cabinet also held luckily enough the ingredients and hey it was storming outside perfect. _

_He carefully put all the chemical components together and followed the experiments instructions and then he remembers an intense burning pain and nothing._

_When he comes to he's in the hospital, wait no he's in STAR labs. His parents are there worried, fearful, angry and joyful all wrapped into one. Aunt Iris is worried down to her bones and Barry is a pile of nerves. But the experiment worked and now Barry is going to be training him in control especially since he keeps talking way too fast. But his parents are forbidding him to take up heroing but Wally's optimistic._

Wally can feel the Professor intrigue and his amused thought of 'Precocious indeed' as they pull into the next memory his first mission. Not the uh... Official (mom/dad/uncle barry/aunt iris) approved one more like the time he followed Uncle Barry to Bludhaven.

* * *

**Author's note: *So I don't know enough about Wally to know anything other than he recreated the Flash experiment such as the age he started at or like anything so I guessed and came up with my own thing. But I liked the idea that Wally didn't like Barry at first and is super close to Iris and eventually that leaked over to Barry. Also it was really fun to write.**

**I feel like a crappy person for taking forever and if you're reading this your like awesome because I'm not good at updates or grammar and I'm super surpised you're reading this and like it because I don't think I'm that good of writer. I just try to write stuff I would want to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wally should never be Bored**

**June 6th 2008**

_Booooriiing! Wally thinks as he lays down in a weird angle on the living room sofa as if he's trying to take up the whole 3-part sectional sofa by himself; as he absent-mindedly flicks through the different TV channels. _

_**There is absolutely nothing good on! I mean seriously, let's see Golf, Telly-tubbies, Days of Our Lives, Spanish Soap Opera, The Today Show, Judge Judy… Why can't we have cable?**_

_Wally is completely busy have a full blown inner rant that he is completely startled when he hears the doorbell which he reacts to by gracelessly flailing around until he falls off the sectional. Which is of course the moment the doorbell perpetrator walks right in. Aunt Iris who has had a key to her nephew's family home for as long as he remembers, who is failing horribly at hiding a giggle, which is yeah, a full blown laugh._

''_Something funny?'' Wally grumbles_

''_Ahem…. Sorry Wally it's just your mom had wanted me to do a puff piece on the fundraiser your school is doing with the H2O project*…..(again failing to hide laughter, really it wasn't even that funny), and well my editor approve. I just wanted to deliver the good news in person. Is Mary home?''_

''_No, she and Dad are having a date night.''_

_Aunt Iris smiles and he knows she thinks it's sweet or something….._

''_Ok well tell her….'' Whatever Aunt Iris is about to say is cut off by __**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You* **__incredibly cheesy also it's how Wally knows that it's Barry soon to be Uncle Barry. Surprisingly Wally has warmed up to the idea of an Uncle Barry, occasionally it slips out and Barry always beams when he does. Wally waves at Iris and as slow as he can which he doubts is anywhere near the definition of the word goes to his room. As soon as he gets there he grabs his laptop and opens up the bug he has on Iris's phone. Yeaaah….. Well a bored Wally thought that it was a good idea so….. In his defense they sent him school work during his recovery and super speed makes your thoughts really fast and well Wally's always been smart so, after he had more control he got through the homework in a breeze; and did so well that his parents negotiated that when he enters Highschool as a freshman he'll take AP classes. AND, maybe dual credit course but WILL NOT skip a grade his parents thought it was important he stay with his ''peers'' whatever that means. So boredom, bugging Aunt Iris' phone and eavesdropping via bug._

''_Iris.''_

''_Barry, is something wrong.''_

''_... Kind of.''_

''_What happened?''_

''_Grodd's planning something in Bludhaven and…..''_

''_...And you need to go.''_

''_Yeah, I'm sorry I know we planned to make some final decisions on the wedding__**a**__nd__**i**__t's__**c**__oming__**u**__p__**r**__eal__**s**__oon__**a**__nd….''_

''_Barry! Calm down you're talking too fast…''_

''_Sorry.''_

''_*Sighs* you have no reason to be sorry did you think I married you under the impression that Barry Allen and the Flash aren't the same person. I love you and who you are is Barry Allen the adorable geeky kind-hearted CSI and the optimistic man who runs out in red spandex….''_

''_Iris! I told you it's a special polymer…. Are you laughing?''_

''_No…*laughing.*''_

''_Love you''_

''_Love you too, come back safe.''_

''_I'll let you know as soon as I'm back.''_

_Huh….. something not boring._

_Wally has a name and a place he can work with that._

_Grodd, big gorilla, major scary telepath and one of Barry's main enemies._

_Bludhaven, sister city to Gotham and scattered with criminals._

_Barry totally needs his help._

_It really wasn't that hard to convince STAR Labs he needed a special modified fabricated suit (not spandex!) just like the Flash to train in for recovery purposes, of course._

_It's all white and doesn't have a cowl or a mask Wally makes do with a similarly plain white masquerade mask._

_All he needs is a compass and a map, Bludhaven is not that far for a speedster even if for whatever reason Wally is a bit slower than Barry._

_Ok…. So Wally has learned something new about himself._

_He sucks at Geography like a lot. He either runs past Bludhaven by a couple of towns or somehow winds up closer to Central like he goes in some weird messed up circle. _

_When he finally arrives to Bludhaven, it is to see the Flash and Batman fighting Grodd and it doesn't look like it's going so well with all the mind-controlled civilians getting in the way. _

_And then there's a creepy cackle of laughter like horror-film creepy(and not the crappy kind either more like the kind that makes you feel kind of paranoid horror-film creepy) and a quick flash of black, red and yellow and there's a creepy kid cackling in front of him. Creepy kid looks familiar, Creepy kid is Robin, Batman's sidekick?_

''_You're Robin.''_

_Robin cocks his head to the side not like a puppy but more like an old barn owl and says almost gleefully ''And you must be….the Mach 5*.''_

''_What?''_

_Wally thinks he hears him grumble that the old shows A likes are making him lose his cred._

''_I'm… a friend of the Flash.''_

''_Yeah, I got that with the whole *swoosh* and suit obviously designed by STAR labs. The question is why are you here?''_

''_I have as much right to be here as you do.''_

_Robin cackles again ''Yeah you're right about that Kid because I'm not suppose to be here.''_

''_Why not? Aren't you his sidekick?''_

_Robin's cackles stop ''Friend, Partner not sidekick.'' a look of disgust on his face mixed with pure defiance._

_Wally nods like he gets it at this point in time he doesn't but soon he will._

''_Grodd is dangerous, B thought maybe he was too dangerous. And if he doesn't want me here neither would the Flash want you here.''_

''_And we're just going to do as we're told.''_

''_Maybe… If they were getting creamed.''_

_Wally grins. ''So what are we going to do?''_

_Robin cackles and disappears, reappearing every once in a while so Wally can follow._

_They make it to a car not any car but the car. _

_The batmobile._

_Robin goes inside and takes out two…. Batman cowls._

_Robin smirks ''Batman masks are special they keep out pesky telepaths. Which will be useful for when we knock out the civilians with these, they're knock-out pellets.'' Robin says gesturing to a small pouch intended for Wally._

''_Awesome''_

_Robin grins_

_This is a lot harder than Wally thought as he dodges angry civilians keeps a lid on his speed because he needs to be fast but not too fast and remembering to use the pellets. Plus, the stupid mask, cowl thing does NOT in anyway possible fit him and keeps moving around on his head all stupid blocking his eyes and now that he has a secret identity it's kind of important. Even with the white mask on underneath because the stupid white mask has ridiculous small eye-slits._

_But somehow Robin and Wally manage._

_The civilians get harmlessly knocked out and The Flash and Batman stop Grodd from releasing some kind of deadly toxin (because is there any other kind.) _

_Wally is then lectured by Barry, meets (is interrogated by) the Batman(who tells Barry to keep an eye on his Kid) and is now friends with Robin they're totally playing together on WoW_

He feels the Professor probe if this was the Telepath he was talking about. Wally mentally snorts, no that's not Megalicious, besides you need to meet Roy, Kaldur and Conner first. It's all about the chronological order.

**Omake/Short/Cut out scene**

_It's just between all the training and recovery which Barry was an integral part of the whole thing. Well, Wally realized that not only was Barry a decent guy but he and Wally liked similar stuff. Like, Science and ridiculous puns and Star Trek and it was nice. Wally has always been close with his Dad but his Dad was football, baseball, camping, fishing, tell-it-to-me-straight, and have faith. Wally was not, Wally was numbers, strategic angles, and mathematics, theories, hypothesis, cause and effect, analysis, and cold hard facts, Wally didn't do leaps of faith. Barry, was an even mix, he understand variables, equations, analysis, but understood having faith in the impossible and holding onto hope during the impossible._

_It was something he told Wally once, To have faith in the impossible is to understand that what is possible was once IMpossible and that impossible means not yet. Likewise to have hope during the impossible is like…. To have hope is to have life, as long as there is hope there is life as long as there is life there is hope._

_Those kind of things were foreign to Wally he kind of understood them but…. Faith and Hope were these strange abstract thoughts. _

*** H2O project is a thing basically you and maybe a large group of friends/community/church/school give up anything that's not water for two weeks whatever money you would normally use on soda/lemonade/milshakes etc. you donate to the H2O project to build wells for people who have no access to water.**

***I love 10 things I hate about you :)**

***Mach 5 is Speed Racer's car**

**So I don't know when I will next update but this update was made with encouragement from all the new follows and favorites and reviews I got for this story and riptidedarkphoniex's update on their story because I want to read it but I'm stop myself because I need to write my story before I become stuck in someone else's (happens all the time, but books, and fics guys :) Ooo… Also as for the memories I have about 4 maybe 5 more planned it kind of depends. Basically I'm trying to get this story caught of to it's companion piece. So if you are waiting for Of Sirens, Kitty-Kats and Creepy Crawlers to update well… Wally learned he sucks at Geography, I learned I suck at writing two stories at once.**

**Review Replies: **

**Theawesomeflash: I'm glad you do :)**

**Guest: Thank you, I always feel super conscious of that just because, I know when it comes to grammar….*whispers* I'm super lazy.**

**Riptidedarkness: Glad you liked it and seeing you update gave me the extra to boost to actually write down the idea in my head :)**

**Haliebrie98; Aw… you're so sweet**

**Lucy-Alverse-Evolution: Well… You're awesome and thanks for your support :) **

**MaddyR: I did but you know Artemis got kinda ticked at me and called Jade and well… They threw me in the Lazarus pit, and then we found Jason, we bonded over rock music, and ice cream :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I never thought I do this, ever. I don't want to be all dramatic and prolonging so in short: I'm deleting my account BUT I want to put up stories for adoption. This is all kind of sucks and I'm sorry, because I feel like I let you(readers) down and I hate letting people down. But I'm entering a time in my life when I often think I need to cut some things out of my life and choose what is going to be a priority. I take on too many things too often, last semester I would come home exhausted and my mom would force me to eat sometimes because I just wanted to finish my assignments and fall asleep. I love writing and the fanfiction community is so fun. But it's time to get real, I can't right now and it's unfair to me and to anyone who is interested in reading my stories.

IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ONE OF MY STORIES:

Please message me, let me know which story(ies) you're interested in and I will transfer what needs to be transferred to you and tell you the ideas I had( you don't have to use them obviously) for the story.

Stories up for adoption:

Be my escape

Of Sirens, Kitty Kats, and Creepy Crawlers &amp; Of Xmen, Morlocks &amp; Brotherhoods (these must be adopted by the same author)

Embry's Tuesday

Step-Sisters breaking the stereotype

THANK YOU for always being kind and encouraging reviewers and readers, thank you for enjoying the stories I've written and just liking the same things I do and being excited with me about stories


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

Some news. I will be taking down ''Of Sirens, Kitty Kats and Creepy Crawlers'' as well as it's accompany fic Of X-Men, Morlocks and Brotherhood'' off the adoption list. I can't do it. I can't give them up, like I really tried with them. And I can't do it. I just realized this as I saw a review asking for them in like last Nov. bc I haven't been checking my email *sheepishly grins* I will try to update them soon, but it may not happen till the summer.

Adieu, Au Revior, Auf Widersehen, Adios, Ciao, Sayonara

AND happy reading to you


	10. Chapter 10

**Novemember 9th 2008**

**Don't limit yourself with other people's limit** -Roy Harper*

_Wally and Barry are on a mission... wait. No, not Wally and Barry but Kid Flash and the Flash are on a mission._

_After the whole Bludhaven Fiasco (Iris' words) or what Wally likes to think of as his superhero debut even if his ''costume'' sucked and he didn't really have a code name but... whatever it still counts. But, yeah after all that. Wally's parents, Barry and Aunt Iris were ticked with a capital T. But somehow by some miracle it was decided Wally would be trained to be Barry's partner, his sidekick._

_Later, much later to his surprise he will find out that his dad is the one who approached Barry after discussing everything with his mom. When Wally questions his dad about, all his dad says is ''You needed it. I'm your dad it's my job to provide what you need, if I don't you'll stumble around trying to do it yourself and then who knows what will happen?''_

_And Wally knows that even though it's never explicitly said that Wally's grandpa was an alcoholic and his dad's older brother, Uncle Russell* had to step up. That his uncle dropped out at 14 and started working at a factory, that dad did lots of odd jobs around the neighborhood and they both tried to keep their mom and Iris safe. He also knows what happened to Uncle Russell, died at 20 in an accident at the factory, his middle name was Wallace._

The Professor gently probes at Wally to return to the memory, Wally does so with a mental sigh.

_The mission, Kid Flash and The Flash were on a mission following intel given to them by the Rogues._

_Robin thinks it's strange how sometimes it seems the Flash and Wally himself get along with their city criminals. Wally often corrects Robin, just the Rogues... I wouldn't be friends with Grodd, but Piper's pretty cool when he takes his meds and really his parents were just awful to him..._

''Sorry sidetracking again.'' Wally projects his thoughts to the Professor.

_Captain Cold had given the Flash intel that some smugglers of some drug that supposed to be a 'pure' crystal methamphetamine were heading towards Central City in about a week's time._

_The Rogue's do many things but they don't mess around with substance abuse, Barry says he thinks it's because Cold's mom OD'ed when he was a kid and after that he was left with his dad._

_Because of the intel even if it's from Cold of all people, Wally and Barry keep an eye on the docks for the week. Wally is whizzing by the dock on the northeast section when he stops because he spots something, a camera a really small spy cam. He leans in to expect it and wishes he had a holo-watch like the one Robin said B's making for him._

_When he hears the sound of gravel being stepped on and turns around quickly. Nano-seconds quick. Standing in front of him is a teenager, which really how did he sneak up so close to him without Wally noticing? More importantly he has a bow and arrow, a bow and arrow pointed at Wally._

_''Hey Robin Hood how's it going?'' is the first thing that pops out of his mouth because he is notoriously known for giving good first impressions._

_''Original.'' The bow and arrow stays up but not as taut so Wally counts it as a win._

_They both stare at each other quietly for a beat, before the teenager who Wally guesses is about 16 puts down the bow and the arrow and lifts his right hand to his ear._

_No, not his ear, a comm and says ''Huh, it's true so Flash did get himself a partner? Hmm... Doesn't seem like much. Yeah, alright be there in 10.''_

_''You're Speedy! Green Arrow's partner''_

_''Just realizing that now huh?''_

_''What are you doing in Central? And what do you mean I don't seem like much?'' Wally ignores his question it's not like it's much of a question._

_''The drugs started appearing in Star City. Me, GA and Black Canary are planning on taking down The Pyre and they're drug ring. The Pyre's a street gang but their influence is growing way too fast. And to answer your second question... you did just attract the unwanted attention of security guards or the Pyre themselves waiting for the shipment. Might want to get a move on, Kid.'' _

_As he stares in Wally's direction slightly to the right._

_Wally immediately turns around and sure enough they're three guys heading for him. He scowls and immediately heads for them._

_Speedy notches an arrow and mutters ''Idiot.''_

_When Wally reaches them, it's definitely not security guards._

_They're all wearing leather jackets, two are wearing leather masks and criss-crossed belts are their waist, the other is wearing a metal welder's mask with leather straps attached. The whole look is rather steam-punk. Wally takes this information in seconds._

_''Dudes, you're totally missing out on comic-con.'' Wally quips, not his best work admittedly._

_''Funny, I was thinking the same think Baby Flash. Why don't you run along home?'' says the man in the welder's mask._

_Wally is about to respond with something really clever, really he is but all he get's out is ''It's Kid Flash!'' before the other two are whipping out guns and on their belts are explosives. The icing on the cake is Welder-Mask is pulling out a flamethrower._

_''Einstein, Tesla, and Da Vinci!'' Wally shouts as he barely misses a blast and then looks back where Speedy was... only to see the arrogant archer isn't even there._

_Wally's dodging left and right, trying to think of a solution as his heart pounds and his flight or fight instincts is going off. But Wally can't seem to decide on which of those two options. His instincts say fight but logic says flight at least until he has a plan. Which come on Wally your brain is supposed be fast now, but this is the first time he's been on his own and he's only been heroing with Flash for two months._

Screw it! Fight it is _Wally thinks._

_Charging for one of the leather masks, and Tesla's coils! that's a freaking stick of dynamite. Dodging a fire blast that seems to deccelerate after it's initial blast is one thing. Moving out of the way of this blast without a counteractive measure is another._

_But then leather mask is down for the count and the dynamite is being covered in some sort of solvent solution which is freezing around the dynamite and turning solid like stone.*_

_He looks to the right of him and leather mask 2.0 is down for the count to._

_''I got you kid!'' is shouted and Wally quickly turns to his left above some shipping containers is Speedy._

_Wally turns and grins, maybe that guy's not so bad after all._

_It's the sound that alerts Wally. First a hiss similar to that of Aunt Iris' kettle and the gears in the model trains that Wally used to build with his dad._

_Wally turns and Welding-Mask's flamethrower just got seriously upgraded, and there's a blast headed straight past Wally. It'll hit Speedy in seconds... Wally moves._

_Theoretically Wally's harebrained plan should work like this, run in place for 0.5 five seconds gaining enough friction to throw his body at the nearby shipping container._

_Use the momentum and practice that flip Robin told him about, hit his feet against the shipping container, twisting off at the same time to gain further momentum, and windmill his arms fast enough to stay airborne, grab onto the nearby street light swing on it two or three times and twist his body and keep twisting and try to copy Red Tornado to make a Kid Flash Tornado and hopefully somehow, vortex all the fire's oxygen into him. Robin's right he needs to work out more and maybe keep more snacks on him..._

_But since, this is Wally and he's only been heroing for 2 months and while he has training using the speed force, he doesn't have much training in the gymnastics stuff and because the plan is pretty harebrained. It proceeds like this:_

_Wally does run in place for 0.5 seconds and manages to throw his body at the shipping container he does not however manage to do the flip which makes sense since Robin has never actually had the chance to teach it to him._

_Instead Wally hits the shipping container with his hands uses the momentum to do some weird version of a burpee. It works out okay and Wally manages to windmill his arms fast enough to stay airborne and reach the street light. Wally doesn't know if it's old or if he just didn't factor in that street lights aren't really supposed to be use this way._

_But he ends up only being able to swing on it once before it starts to strain._ How do Batman and Robin do this?_ Somehow Wally manages to make himself a Kid Flash Tornado. However, it's not as fast as he would like and he's not too sure of his plan but flight or fight, do or die. Galileo and Newton, maybe it would have been a better idea to move Speedy. Fight or Flight._

_Wally reaches the flame in nano-seconds and he can feel it's working, kind of. The flames are dissipating but... crap they're also getting on him. After he rams into Welding-Mask, he quickly goes into stop, drop and roll._

_When he stops rolling, he's laying down on the pavement, breathing heavily. Red hair and masked face in view. Speedy... his vision is fading._

_When Wally comes to it's to the sound of muffled voices. His eyes open slowly, and he sees Green Arrow and Flash talking to each other. They don't look too happy, Speedy's sitting next to him._

_''Mmrgh.'' Wally mumbles out._

_Speedy turns towards him and helps Wally get into a seating position._

_''Hey, Kid. Just look at them talking about us like we ain't here.''_

_''Mm... About what?'' Wally asks groggily_

_''How it was irresponsible for us to do our jobs.''_

_''Hmm...''_

_''Come on, Kid, I thought you're supposed to be fast not slow. They're pissed we took on the Pyre* gang's enforcers on our own.''_

_''Why? We did alright didn't we?''_

_Wally must be louder than he thought because Flash is over there in seconds and starts hovering immediately. Green Arrow standing behind arms crossed. When Flash is done, he tosses him a nutrient bar, which Wally chews greedily._

_That's when they start their lecture when Wally's mouth is full. It's start with 'You reckless, impulsive, numbskull' (Flash) and 'You should take your safety more seriously, you can run use that' (Green Arrow)._

_Wally just nods when it's appropriates and wheedles for two more bars._

_Speedy, snorts and rolls his eyes mostly._

_When Green Arrow heads off, calling for Speedy to follow._

_Speedy walks over to him and tells him, looking him in the eye, voice steady and for once not cocky or sarcastic 'You did good... just don't listen to them, don't limit yourself with other people's limits... Only you can decide those.' For a second he looks like he wants to say more but Green Arrow is already calling him again._

_Those words stick with Wally. They stick with him as Wally and his uncle race home. They stick with him as Aunt Iris and his mom fuss at his barely there burns. They stick with him as Dad questions Uncle Barry about what happened? They stick with him as his Dad looks him over, chooses eventually to give his left hand a warm squeeze._

_They stick with him as his Dad looks him in the eyes and says 'You did alright, but stopping giving your mom reasons to cry.'_

_Wally has limits everyone does, but he will always remember to push past the perceived limits to find the true one. He stopped a blazing fire from happening, doing something he's never done before._

_That's good, that's alright, in the future he'll do better. Maybe he won't make his mom cry either._

_And in the future he does. _

_Those words stick with Wally as he races towards the Chrysalis. They stick with him as he slows down behind Barry and Bart. He knows his limits._

_He did better. _

_But his mom probably cried, Artemis too even though she'd never admit it._

'

**'Author's note: I'm BAACK!**

**OK...**

***So,,,, I only found this out after I picked the name Russell but apparently in one universe Iris is from the future sent to the past by her parents Eric and Fran Russell.**

***I made up the Pyre**

***I know nothing of science but Trick arrows, right?**

**So I think this was the closest thing I have gotten to a fight scene. I know it wasn't the best guys, you can say it. It won't hurt my feelings. I tried to proof-read but I'm pretty sure there are errors here and there.**

**I really wanted to write Roy's chapter like really good, so I tried hard. Because I mean Wally in the show seems pretty attached to Roy but the Roy we see in the beginning is a jerk. So... I wanted to do something to show why Roy means a lot to Wally.**


End file.
